


(i'll kiss you again) between the bars

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: For thekink meme: Noctis is trapped and being pulled into the Crystal, Ardyn decides their conversation could be a little more intimate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitewingedcrow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whitewingedcrow).



> Inspired by [this lovely sketch](http://tacticaltittybird.tumblr.com/image/155116428094) by [whitewingedcrow](whitewingedcrow.tumblr.com/).

Noct struggles, but the Crystal doesn't let go, pulling him in with an inexorable slowness that gives him time to doubt everything that's led him to this point.  
  
It's almost a relief when Ardyn shows his face.  
  
_Help me_ , Noct doesn't say, though something of it must show in his expression, because Ardyn takes that as invitation, drawing close enough to touch.  
  
He smiles, and there's nothing kind in it. " _The Chosen King_ ," Ardyn intones, reaching up to trail bare fingertips over the column of Noct's throat. "It's a hard thing, isn't it, Noct? To be favored by the gods. You never know when they'll turn on you." His smile twists, becoming bittersweet. "What price they'll demand."  
  
Noct's been pulled far enough into the Crystal that his hands are stuck, nothing to stop Ardyn from pushing his shirt out of the way, resting his fingers on the bare skin of Noct's hip.  
  
He's too distracted to get the point of the story when Ardyn punctuates it with soft touches over his ribs, the rough flat of his palm where the leather of his glove warms against Noct's skin. Not until Ardyn names himself "Lucis Caelum," and a sick sort of understanding starts to dawn. "I'm not—" Noct starts to say, special, or lucky, or blessed, all he's ever done at the behest of other people and the circumstances of his birth, but Ardyn doesn't give him the chance to finish.  
  
"That's quite alright, Noct. We all have a part to play in this, and yours is yet to come."  
  
Noct shivers with foreboding, leaning back from the look in Ardyn's eyes, the kind of hatred borne from centuries of festering anger. It's unfair, Noct wants to scream, he hasn't _done anything_ , but maybe that's the point. Even the Crystal seems to be waiting, the sinking sensation of it pulling him further in suspended for a time.  
  
Ardyn pauses, drawing small circles on Noct's skin, a warm prickling sensation. "Perhaps I, too, shall offer up a benediction to the Champion of Light."  
  
Before Noct can respond, Ardyn's teeth are at his throat, biting their way down while his hands tug Noct's shirt up, baring him to Ardyn's attentions. The hard drag of a nail over his belly that makes him groan, soothing kisses in its wake, and then Ardyn's mouth on his cock the most unexpected of anything that's happened in all this time.  
  
Noct jerks, unsure whether he wants away or more, but it's a moot point when the Crystal's hold on him has no give.  
  
Whatever else Ardyn might be, he's skilled at this, the wet heat of his mouth taking Noct all the way in. Noct moans at the scrape of teeth on his cock, a wicked counterpoint to Ardyn's tongue tracing teasingly over the head. It's too much for him when Noct's never _kissed_ another person, and he's coming in Ardyn's mouth before he's ready for it to overtake him.  
  
Like a spell broken, the Crystal reasserts itself, swallowing Noct the rest of the way up, and the smug expression on Ardyn's face is the last thing he sees.


End file.
